Last Christmas
by sol yuki uzumaki
Summary: la navidad siempre fue una fecha en la que Kyle se entristecía por ser judío, pero esta iba a ser diferente ya que Stan, al que siempre amo y ahora es su pareja, esta con el, nada podría ser mejor... o al menos eso creía.
1. Chapter 1

**Pareja: **Style, Cryle

**Summary:** la navidad siempre fue una fecha en la que Kyle se entristecía por ser judío, pero esta iba a ser diferente ya que Stan, al que siempre amo y ahora es su pareja, esta con el, nada podría ser mejor... o al menos eso creía.

**Advertencia:** Yaoi, malas palabras y lemmon

South Park le pertenece a los grandiosos Trey Parker y Matt Stone, Last Christmas es de... de a quien le pertenezca.

* * *

><p>Se veía a un ojiverde buscando en una tienda algo en especial, se lo veía feliz. Una vez que consiguió lo que tanto buscaba lo compro, se lo pusieron en una pequeña cajita forado con tela negra y con el se fue a buscar a su pareja... Stan Marsh. Kyle estaba sonriendo y sonrojado, esa iba a ser la navidad mas feliz de su vida.<p>

**"Ya quiero ver a Stan, aun no me puedo creer que seamos pareja"_** comenzó a recordar el momento que nunca olvidaría, cuando los dos se declararon y se volvieron novios.

_**X3 Flash Back X3**_

_Marsh y Broflovski estaban en la habitación del ultimo, el pelinegro necesitaba ayuda con matemáticas... como siempre._

_**Stan, te lo eh dicho miles de veces y esto deberías saberlo desde primer año, positivo por positivo igual a positivo, lo mismo si son dos negativos, negativo por positivo igual a negativo y lo mismo por viceversa_**__ le explica ya algo cansado el judío._

_**Lo siento Kyle, sabes que no me entra en la cabeza_**__ se disculpa un poco apenado._

_**Eso te pasa porque no dejas de pensar en Wendy, aunque ya tengamos 16 años_**__ dice con un tono triste el pelirrojo._

_**Kyle, ¿te ocurre algo?_**__ dice preocupado al ver una pequeña lagrimar recorrer la mejilla del otro._

_**¿Eh? no, e-es solo que... me entro algo en los ojos_**__ dice con una sonrisa nerviosa, aunque las lagrimas no se detenían._

_**Kyle, nunca fuiste bueno mintiendo y a mi no me engañas_**__ pone sus manos en las mejillas del judío y con su pulgar secaba las lagrimas de esos ojos jades._

_**S-Stan..._**__ susurra mientras que la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas._

_**Dime que te pasa_**__ le insiste el de ojos azules._

_**Esta bien... espero que no te enfades pero... y-yo... _**__ lo ultimo lo dijo tan rápido que parecía que no le entendería y eso paso._

_**¿Qué?_**__ pregunta sorprendido al ver la velocidad que uso su amigo al hablar._

_**Estoy enamorado de ti desde que tenemos ocho años_**__ le repite ya mas tranquilo... bueno en realidad esta aun mas nervioso pero por lo menos esta vez pudo hablar normal._

_El pelinegro tenía los ojos extremadamente de la sorpresa, luego sonrío de una manera tierna y poco a poco acerco su rostro hasta terminar juntar los labios de ambos. Kyle estaba sorprendido, al fin lo que siempre deseo estaba ocurriendo pero sentía que solo le besaba por lastima asíque empujo al mas alto para terminar con ese roce de labios._

_**Stan... por favor... si es por lastima,.. no lo hagas..._**__ le dice con una mirada triste y con voz suplicante._

_**No Kyle... yo te amo_**__ le responde mientras acaricia el rostro del pelirrojo._

_**Pe-pero ¿y Wendy?_**__ le pregunta un tanto dolido._

_**Ella es cosa del pasado, ahora mi presente eres tu, mis besos son tuyos y espero que los tuyos sean míos_**__ le susurra de manera dulce mientras le abrazaba._

_**Stan... siempre... siempre, todo que venga de mi es tuyo, mi corazón, mi alma, mi cuerpo, todo_**__ le explica mientras algunas lagrimas se escapaban de sus iris verdes,_

_**Que bien_**__ sus labios se volvieron a juntar._

_**X3 Fin Flash Back X3**_

Un sonrojo y una sonrisa estaba plasmada en el rostro del ambulante diurno. Pero... la sonrisa no duro mucho tiempo, se fue desvaneciendo junto a su sonrojo que fueron reemplazados por una mirada jade sorprendida y unas gotas cristalinas. No podía describir el dolor que le provocaba como su novio besaba a Wendy. Soltó la cajita al ver como los dos pelinegros se besaban, abrazaban y acariciaban, esta al golpearse contra el asfalto con nieve provoco un pequeño ruido como un tintineo.

**¿Kyle?_** Marsh se encontraba sorprendido, no esperaba encontrarse en ese momento con el pelirrojo

**Lo si-siento, no querría interrumpir_** trato de dar una sonrisa falsa.

**Pues lo estas haciendo, así que te puedes largar, Broflovski_** le dice molesta Testaburguer.

**S-si_** comenzó a caminar hacía su hogar.

**Kyle espera_** Stan se separo de la pelinegra, agarro la cajita del suelo y siguió al mencionado, este al ver que Marsh lo seguía comenzó a correr.

Pero el pelinegro era rápido, no por algo era un jugador estrella en el equipo de futbol americano, no tardo en alcanzarlo y agarrarlo de un brazo para detenerlo. Terminaron en un lugar casi desierto, apenas pasaban las personas del pequeño pueblo, pero eran ignorados.

**¿Q-qué quieres Stanley?_** pregunta con la mirada en el suelo el pelirrojo

**Te lo puedo explicar_** dijo en modo de suplica el mas alto

**Para mi esta todo claro, yo nunca seré Wendy, nunca me amaras como a ella pero ella nunca te amara como yo a vos, siempre Wendy novia tuya y siempre Kyle como tu estupido súper mejor amigo_** la mirada jade decidió ver la azul con tristeza.

**No, Kyle créeme... mi amor_** trataba de hablar el ojiazul

**Nada de mi amor, esto termino y no seré como la puta lesbiana de Wendy, porque tu mejor que nadie sabrá que cuando yo digo algo, es en serio_** Broflovski lo tiro a la nieve y se fue alejando poco a poco

**ESPERA, TE ESTAS OLVIDANDO DE ESTA CAJITA_** le grita su ex-novio

**ES TUYA... ESPERO QUE TENGAS UNA JODIDA NAVIDAD_** responde del mismo modo el otro

Comenzó a caminar, dejo caer unas lágrimas y entonces escucho una voz nasal que a la vez se oía grave.

**Que manera de terminar una relación_** frente a el se encontraba Craig Tucker

**A-aléjela, no estoy de humor_ **le ordena decaído el otro

**No creas, que te voy a dejar así por alguien como Marsh, mira Cartman me cae mal como a todo el mundo, Kenny... bueno el se puede llevar bien conmigo pero esta mas ocupado con las tetas, Stan no me agrada el todo, lo veo como demasiado obsesionado con la relación con Testaburger, en cambio eres el que mejor me cae, sabes como manejar la retorcida mente de Cartman, no te la pasas fijándote en mini-faldas ni escotes,**** menos eres un estupido gordo nazi y no eres un loco obsesionado con un amor que a kilómetros se nota que es una mierda _** le explica Tucker

**Te equivocas en lo ultimo_** le señala con una sonrisa triste el judío

**No, tu eres demasiado inteligente, para seguir una relación con Marsh, seguira siendo su amigo pero no serás su pareja, esas son cosas diferentes_** le demuestra mientras encendía un cigarro Craig

**Gracias, Craig_** le agradece en un susurro

Desde ese momento el pelirrojo y el pelinegro se juntaron mas, donde estaba uno estaba el otro. Todos sus amigos estaban extrañados, ese dúo era muy disparejo, pero eso los unía, Kyle ayudaba a estudiar Craig, sus notas subieron notoriamente y este golpeaba a Cartman cada vez que este iba levantarle mano al pelirrojo, Eric ya no era el mismo gordo de hace 8 años, ahora era grasa y músculos. Un día Craig decidió enseñarle al pelirrojo manejar.

**¡¿CÓMO ES ESO DE QUE ME ENSEÑARAS A MANEJAR? SOMOS MENORES DE EDAD, NI SIQUIERA TIENES LINCENCIA DE CONDUCIR_** el ojivere le dio un puñetazo en el brazo al mas alto

**Auch, ¿hace falta tener ese estupido papel plastificado?_** le pregunta este con aburrimiento

**Por supuesto, idiota_** el ambulante diurno esta sentado en el asiento de conductor con los brazos cruzados y con un puchero

**Jejeje, por lo que me gusta molestarte es por tus gestos tan de nenita inteligente_** le dice este el ojinegro con una con una sonrisa

**¡N-no soy una ne-nenita inteligente!_** su rostro tenia un leve rubor

Tucker se quedo viendo el rostro del otro, desde hace tiempo que comenzó a sentirse extraño cada vez que estaba a solas con el pelirrojo, siempre tenía el deseo de abrazarlo, cada vez que ve que esa brillante mirada verde se opaca al ver a Stan siente el deseo de pegarle a Marsh para luego abrazar al ojiverde, protegerlo de todo y todos.

**Te protegeré y sanare las heridas que provoco el estupido de Marsh_** susurro el ojinegro mientras tomaba la mano del pelirrojo.

**¿Q-que?_** su rubor había aumentado y en ese momento el otro tiro de su mano e hizo que el se sentara en sus piernas quedando cara a cara.

**Eh dicho que sanare tu corazón, pelirrojo, no dejare que por su culpa se termine esto_** mientras decía esto había puesto el cinturón de seguridad haciendo que sus cuerpos se peguen mas

**¿Q-qué carajo haces?_** el judío estaba completamente rojo, su rostro competía contra sus cabellos.

**Regla número uno al conducir, siempre ponte el cinturón de seguridad, la seguridad siempre es primero, Kahl_** le susurra en el oído haciendo que el mencionado se estremezca.

**Cra-Craig_** tartamudeaba sonrojado Broflovski, lo extraño era que no le molestaba la cercanía el pelinegro, es mas, le gustaba, talvez demasiado para ser contacto entre _amigos_

**Kahl, eres un genio así que tengo la estupida necesidad de preguntarte algo_** acerco sus labios al cuello de porcelana de su acompañante

**¿Q-Qué?_** su voz temblaba por lo que le provocaba que ese aliento calido y con aroma a tabaco al chocar con su piel blanca

**Cuando te miro... no es igual que cuando estábamos en cuarto grado, ahora me di cuenta de cosas que siempre pasaba de largo... como el que tus ojos son verdes, se que es ridículo y sonare como un puto marica pero... no es un verde cualquiera... es un verde brillante y con vida, cuando estas molesto tienen un brillo amenazador, cuando esta feliz con solo una mirada yo también lo estoy, odio cuando tus ojos se posan en Stan... cambian repentinamente... ya no brillan sean opacado, no se vez la vida en ellos solo tristeza fría y dura... yo vi en esos pozos verdes la felicidad, inocencia, la ira, la tristeza, en este tiempo que estuve contigo_** le redacta mientras se dejaba hechizar por esos iris jades

**Craig..._** susurra con sorpresa el otro

**Aun falta más... carajo, no se como haces para que haga que me sienta de esta manera... cada vez necesito mas el protegerte, en echarle en cara a Marsh lo idiota que fue por dañarte, gritarle a Cartman que se valla a la mierda por solo decirte algo que te molesta, necesito sentirte entre mis brazos, quiero conocer cosas nuevas contigo, siempre lo haces... quiero que solo me mires a mi con esa mirada de idiota enamorado, que tus sonrojos solo sean provocados por mi, sentir el sabor de tus labios... oír de tu voz un "te amo Craig"_** le confiesa mientra lo abrazaba de manera fuerte y a la vez dulce, sentía que en cualquier momento el ojiverde se rompería como la figura de porcelana que parecía

**Eso... ah sido lo mas... lo mas marica que eh oído en mi vida_** le dice con una sonrisa este

**Oye, se supone que dirías "Oh Craig te amo tanto, por favor toma mi virgen y frágil cuerpo, pero se amable"_** fingiendo una voz afeminada

**Yo no hablo así_** se cubrió la boca porque le había salido un tono muy... femenino

**¿No?_** pregunta burlón y sarcástico el pelinegro

**Jum, eres un marica estupido_** dice con puchero el de campera naranja

**Entonces tu eres un marica inteligente_** le devuelve burlo mientras juntaba sus frentes

**Jejeje, por cierto... ¿cómo sabías que era virgen?_** pregunta sorprendido el de ojos jade

**No lo sabía, me lo acabas de decir_** el azabache comenzó a reír levemente

Hubo un momento de silencio, el de gorra verde estaba pensando todo lo que estaba sucediendo, analizándolo, mientras que el de vestimenta azul se concentraba en la calidez e ese cuerpo pequeño y delgado, la mirada verde que se encontraba pensativa y no podía sacarse esos labios rosados levemente carnosos. De pronto las manos del pelinegro cobraron vida, comenzaron recorrer el cuerpo del judío, le fue bajando el cierre de la campera y paso una de sus manos por debajo e la remera.

**¡Cra-Craig!_** dice sorprendido y un tanto asustado el ambulante diurno

**¿Con que... el idiota no ha tenido la puta suerte de... cogerte?_** pregunta con sonrisa maliciosa mientras disfrutaba el rostro del contrario mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

**Ah... e-eso suena... ahhh... vu-vulgar_** le dice entre leves jadeos, no sabia como controlar esos sonidos que salía en su boca, nunca lo habían tocado así en su vida.

**Jejeje, ¿entonces debería decirlo de este modo "¿Así que... el señorito idiota no ha tenido la maldita suerte de... poder acostarse y hacerlo en su lecho?"?_ **dice burlón mientras sacaba el gorro verde, dejando libre esos rulos rojizos y levantaba la remera blanca, solo para que pase por sobre la cabeza y lo brazos sigan aprisionados por dicha prenda.

**N-no se que es peor, tu boca sucia, o tu boca sucia en modo "educado"_** un tierno puchero se formo en su boca

**Jejeje..._** su risa poco a poco se fue apagando y le miro con seriedad

**¿Q-Que sucede?_** estaba teniendo leves temblores, el frío atacaba a su pálido pecho

**¿Permitirías... que esta sucia boca se junto a tus dulces labios?_** pregunta mientras sus fuerte brazos aprisionaba la cintura pequeña de Kyle

**Y-yo... s-si_** responde tartamudeante, nunca se había besado con un chico que no sea Stan... de la nada se volvió a deprimir.

**Hare que lo olvides, ya te lo dije, curare las heridas que te dejo el muy bastardo hijo de puta_** le dice al fijarse el cambio en esos ojos que tanto adoraban.

Se besaron de manera lenta, con dulzura y ternura, no había rastro de lujuria, solo era un beso inocente. Poco a poco se fueron separando, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas. En ese momento suena su despertador.

**¡NO JODAS, ESTABA TENIENDO UN ESTUPENDO SUEÑO HUMEDO CON KYLE!_** grita Tucker molesto, en eso siente una mirada sobre el, mira a su izquierda.

**¿Q-qué?_** un sorprendido Kyle lo miraba a su lado, había olvidado que el judío se había quedado a dormir en su casa.

**... Bueno ahora jodete_** le muestra el dedo medio a Broflovski

**¿De que rayos estas...?_ **fue callado por un beso salvaje y apasionado.

**Continuara...**

_**Bueno... esto se supone que iba a ser un solo capitulo pero... como ya no me daba la mente para seguirlo decidí dividirlo en dos partes n.n espero que les haya gustado, HAGAMOS MAYOR LA SECCIÓN DE CRYLE EN ESPAÑOL, por cierto, no odio el Style ni a Stan, solo que amo a Kyle y quiero que tenga unas opciones mas amplias respecto a sus parejas, ¡hasta el próximo capitulo!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Tanto tiempo conteniendo ese deseo, ese dulce sabor que tenía los labios del pelirrojo lo embriagaba.

**Craig, de-detente_** se oía la entrecortaba voz del judío mientras trataba de controlar las manos del moreno.

**Es tu culpa, Broflovsky ¿Quién te mando a ser tan jodidamente sexy? Además siempre me estas seduciendo_** le dice serio mientras acariciaba los suaves rulos rojizos.

**¿En qué mo-momento te eh seducido, i-idiota?_** su sonrojo lo hacía verdaderamente tierno a la vista de Tucker.

**Ahora por ejemplo, sonrojandote, oh cuando me ayudas con mis tareas, poniendo tus manos sobre las mías, susurrando de manera suave y sensual sobre mi oído, cuando me abrazas saludando de esa manera tan dulce que solo tu tienes_** dice mientras ponía su rostro en el espacio que había en el cuello del ojiverde.

**Craig_** susurra sorprendido el otro.

**Además diciendo mi nombre de esa manera, suena tan perfecto cuando lo dices, todo lo que dices suena perfecto, ¡Esos labios tienen un embrujo, estoy seguro! Los besé y lo comprobe, solo los tuyos lograron hacer que sientas las putas mariposas volando y vomitando en mi estomago_** le dice convencido el de ojos oscuros.

**¿Vomitando?_** pregunta un tanto asqueado Kyle.

**Si, vomitando, como lo hacía el idiota de Marsh, ahora entiendo el porque vomitaba tanto, estas mariposas de mierda siempre me joden cuando te veo, sobre todo cuando posas tus ojos verdes en mi, mierda, ¡¿Es que le sacaste el brillo a la mismas estrellas y te las pusiste en los ojos? Son tan jodidamente hermosos que siempre las opaca_** dice mientras miraba a aquellas esmeraldas que reflejaban todos los sentimientos de sorpresa del poseedor de estas.

**Craig... Esto es tan... ¿Romantico?... mmm, tu estilo de romance es un tanto brusco_** dice rojo como un tomate el más bajo.

**Siempre has dicho que soy un bruto_** le dice sin interes, pero con una leve sonrisa casi imperceptible.

**Jeje, tienes razón_** se ríe un poco de manera cálida.

**No me has dado ningún golpe... ¿Significará que cierto judío me dejara pasar una mañana entretenida y movidita?_** pregunta con burla mientras aprisionaba las muñecas del que estaba bajo el y las ponísa sobre la cabeza de este.

**E-eso suena muy pervertido_** aparta la mirada avergonzado.

**Citare otra cosa que siempre me dices, me junto demasiado con McKormick y la perversion puede llegar a ser muy contagiosa_** con su mano libre desabrocha la camisa de dormir del de cabellos rojos.

**Craig, estas llendo muy lejos_** se muerde el labio inferior.

**Con esa expresion harás que lo haga aún más, no puedes decirme que aguante, porque ya no puedo más, estuve esperando este momento desde que sucedío aquel día de navidad, ese en el que decidiste volverme completamente loco por ti_** lo abraza con fuerza.

Abre los ojos llenos de sorpresa y unas cuántas lágrimas ese acumularon en aquellos jades.

**Craig..._** susurra de un modo tan bajo que parecía que desaparecería en el aire.

**Kyle, te amo, te haré olvidar a Marsh, es un idiota, eres mucho mejor que la puta de Testaburger, es increíble que teniendo a su disposición tan lindo traserito se vaya por solo unas tetas planas_ **le dice mientras bufaba, solo pensar en eso lo fastidiaba y lo cansaba.

**¡¿Qué andas hablando de ese modo de mi trasero?_** sin duda eso le había arruinado lo que por el momento era un momento... "tierno" si pensabas en la forma de ser de Tucker.

**¿Qué? Tienes un trasero de los dioses, lo ha dicho la misma Bebe, ahora te lo digo yo y de seguro lo piensan todos, hasta Cartman se fijaría en tu trasero, de seguro es por eso que siempre te pide que le chupes las bolas_** le dice con una mirada seria.

**¡Puaj! No me metas imagenes tan enfermas como las de Cartman mirando mi trasero mientras me pide que le chupe las bolas, ¡Ya me vi a mi mismo chupandole las bolas una vez en Imaginacionlandia!_** ponía en una expresión de asco al pensar en lo recien dicho.

**¡¿Qué?, ¡Mierda! Maldito culon, le voy a partir la cara mañana... ¡Nadie más que yo te puede imaginar chupar bolas y además las unicas bolas que chuparas son las mías!_ **perdido en la idea de hacer picadillos al de cabellos castaños no se cuenta de la cara de molestia que traía su querido pelirrojo.

**¡No chupare las bolas de nadie!_** le grita mientras le da un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro.

**¡Auch!, bueno, bueno, no chuparas bolas pero eso si... solo yo te va a poder ver como te veo ahora_ **una sonrisa pervertida aparece en su rostro cuando en un movimiento rápido le quita los pantalones junto la ropa interior al de ojos verdes.

**¡No me mires, pervertido!_** avergonzado trata de cubrirse mientras evitaba mirar esos ojos negros.

**Jejeje... Te amo más que nada en el mundo y no soporto esto, ya no, quiero liberar toda esta pasión encerrada, dejar escurrir libremente mis sentimientos mientras unimos nuestros cuerpos, ¿Me darás todos estos honores? Pero más importante, ¿Seré el primero? o ¿Será que el idiota apompado rojo hará edsto más complicado?_** le dice mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

**Craig... Yo... Nunca lo eh hecho, no sentía la suficiente confianza... La verdad es que esto es un poco aterrador, pero... Quier que seas el primero y que por favor seas el único, te dejare que hagas lo que quiera, solo no me engañes ni traiciones, se delicado_** lo mira con una leve sonrisa pero se lo veía asustado.

**Lo prometo, si llegara a lastimarte sería un hijo de puta más grande que Marsh_** lo besa sin importar nada.

Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo pálido del otro, queriendo recordar perfectamente todo, la sensación de acariciar esa tersa piel, la manera en que el otro se estremecía a su toque, todo.

Sus labios quisieron explorar igual que sus manos, iba por el cuello y no pudo evitar dejar la marca de un chupon, querría dejar en claro que Kyle era suyo, si fuese posible dejaría una marca o haría un letrero con luces de neón que diga "Kyle Broflovsky le pertenece a Craig Tucker, te le acercas, insinuas, hablas o hasta si lo miras, estas completamente muerto", si comenzaría a preparar ese cartel.

Cuando vio esos rosados pezones decidío lamerlos y juguetear con ellos, mientras se dejaba embriagar por aquél sonido que el dueño de una ushanka verde soltaba.

**Ahhhh, Cra-Craig, ahhhh_** decía entre gemidos tímidos, nunca en su vida había experimentado algo parecido.

Una vez que ambos pezones estubieron duros siguio bajando, en mitad de su camino en contro un pequeño y no muy profundo agujerito que no pudo evitar lamer, haciendo que el judío se estremezca aún más. Cuando estuvo satisfecho miro lujurioso el miembro erecto de la persona bajo suyo.

**Jejeje, no se ve tan diferente al mio, claro quitando el hecho de que el mío es más grande_** le dice con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**Q-que me hayan he-hecho la cir-cunsición n-no significa q-que sea diferente, Cr-craig_** su respiración estaba agitada haciendo complicado hablar normalmente.

**Jajaja, ya veo, entonces no significa que te tenga que hacer algo diferente de lo que deseo_** comienza a larmer el glande y no puede evitar sonreír con diversión al ver como el otro salto de la sorpresa mientras soltaba un gritito agudo.

Lo lamía con suma gula, le encantaba el sabor del miembro del otro.

**Craig, m-me siento raro... Creo que... ¡Ahhhhh!_** sin poder evitarlo se corre en la boca del pelinegro, este lo recibe gustoso.

**Delicioso, como lo esperaba_** lo mira con deseo mientras tragaba la semilla de Broflovsky.

**¿Te lo acabas de tragar? ¡Eso completamente anti-higienico!_ **le grita un tanto sorprendido mientras estaba tan rojo como sus cabellos.

**Kyle, cuando se trata de... "Hacer el amor", que de seguro es como prefieres llamar al sexo, importa una mierda la higiene, solo queres meterla o que te la metan, depende de quien seas_** le explica mientras le sonríe un poco, le encantaba la forma casi inocente de ser del otro.

Antes del que el otro comienze a quejar unos dedos se introducieron en su boca.

**Lamelos_** le ordenaron y sin saber bien porque le obedeció, los lamío de la manera más sensual posible.

Su excitación se hacía cada vez mayor, si es que era posible porque ya desde un tiempo que estaba completamente caliente, la cara sonrojoda del otro mientras lamía sus dedos le hacía pensar en como le sería el momento en que el de ojos esmeraldas le chupe su pene.

Cuando creyó que sus dedos ya estban lo suficientemente humedos los saco de la cavidad bucal del de cabellos fuego y los fue dirigiendo a la entrada del menor. Poco a poco fue metiendo un dedo, el cuál solo le fue un poco incómodo para Kyle pero no era mucho, tan poco fue tan malo cuando el segundo digito entró en su interior, el problema fue cuando un tercer intruso decidió acompañar a los otros, ese si que le había dolido.

**Mi-mierda_** dice en un susurro.

**Tranquilo, ya va a pasar_** lo trata de distraer mientras que con su mano libre estimulaba el miembro del otro.

Después de un rato ya no se quejaba, sino que movía un poco sus caderas en busca de más. Esto hizo sonreír complacido al de cabellos oscuros, saco sus dedos del interior del otro, recibiendo una pequeña queja.

**Ya la voy a meter, ¿Esta bien?_** le pregunta mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas delgadas del ojiverde.

**Creo que si_** le dice con un poco de temor a lo que venía.

**No te preocupes, si no quieres hacerlo, tendré que esperar_** le dice para poder mostrarle que lo que más le importa era su bien estar que su calentura.

**No, esta bien, hazlo_** le dice mientras le sonríe un poco.

El otro solo asiente la cabeza y lentamente fue adentrandose al virgen cuerpo del más bajo. Broflovsky cerró fuertemente los ojos y mordía su labio inferior.

**Solo relajate un poco, no falta mucho_** le dice mientras aguantaba las ganas de entrar de manera brusca.

**Para tí es fácil, ¡No te estan metiendo nada en culo!_** le grita con el ceño fruncido y la mirada entrecerrada.

El otro solo se ríe un poco y comenzó a masturbarlo, con esto hizo que el penétrarlo sea mucho menos complicado.

Se quedó un tiempo sin moverse mientras esperaba que el chico se acostumbre, cuando sintió que movía un poco las caderas vio que ya podía comenzar. Las embestidas primero eran suaves pero poco a poco la velocidad fue aumentando junto a los gemidos.

**Se si-siente muy bien_** decía con esfuerzo el de ojos esmeraldas.

**E-eres muy estrecho_** decide comenzar una lucha que ninguno ganaba con sus lenguas.

**Ya no aguanto más_** su cara estaba tan roja y no dejaba de soltar esos sonidos que recién descubría que podía formar.

**So-solo un poco más_** lo abrazaba mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas y disfrutaba de aquél dulce sonido que producía el otro.

Unas estocadas más y ambos llegaron a tan esperado orgasmo.

Se quedaro un rato tratando de hacer que sus respiraciones vuelvan a la normalidad. Unas sonrisas estaba plasmada en la comisura de sus labios.

**Ahora entiendo cuando dicen que los virgenes son los mejores_** dice mientras se encendía un cigarrillo.

**Si sigues fumando así, no lo disfrutaras mucho_** lo regañaba mientras se ponía boca abajo.

**No te preocupes, vivire mucho tiempo, sobretodo ahora que se que te tengo a mi lado_** le dirige una mirada dulce a Kyle.

**Tonto, jejeje, pero... Supongo que no importa, solo procura estar bien, Craig_** una cálida sonrisa aparece en el de cabellos rojizos.

**Si, me cuidare más, solo por ti, mi amado pelirrojo_** le da un pequeño beso en la frente.

**Espero que esto dure_** se trata de sentar pero una punzada en su trasero hizo que se arrepintiera.

**Seguro... Quiero saber algo, recuerdo que me contaste que cuando terminaste con el bastardo de Marsh le tenías un regalo, ¿Qué era?_** le pregunta mientras lo miraba curioso.

**Mmmm... Era un collar con una placa que decía "I love you, my christmas"_** le dice un poco sonrojado.

**Ahhhhh... Creo que se lo vi pusta... Mejor que se sienta mal toda su puta vida_** decía perdiendo completamente todo el interes en la conversación.

**Eso me recuerda, ¿Mañana no es navidad?_** le pregunta mientras se acomodaba lo mejor que podía para sentarse y no sentir el dolor de su parte baja.

El otro mira la agenda del celular del judío.

**Si, si tu celular dice eso, es cierto_** le dice mientras lo vuelve a dejar en la mesita de luz.

**Entonces vamos a hacer las compras de navidad_** se levanta de manera lenta y buscaba su ropa.

Ese día estuvieron todo el día en el centro comercial, normalmente a Tucker eso no le gustaba pero valía la pena ser aplastado por la multitud mientras pudiese ver la hermosa sonrisa de su, ahora, pareja.

**Al día siguiente**

**¡Chicos, estoy aquí!_** llamaba Kyle a sus tres amigos de la infancia.

**Ya va judío de mierda_** dice Cartman que estaba cansado, ya que lo estuvieron apurando cuando el querría ver las vidrieras de los juegos de Xbox.

**Kyle, te ves más lindo y sexy de lo normal, creí que era imposible_** le dice el rubio mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo.

**E-es cierto, te ves bien_** Stan estaba un poco apenado, hace mucho que no salía, aunque sea con sus otros amigons, junto con su ex-novio.

Kyle traía puesto una abrigo blanco, unos pantalones claros, unos guantes verdes, una bufanda del mismo color que los guantes y no traía puesto su fiel ushanka, dejando libres su rulos rojos, lo cuales ya no eran un afro como cuando tenía solo ocho años. Además de lo que traía puesto parecía que estaba resplandeciente.

**Gracias, por cierto, les traje a mi pareja_** les dice mientras señalaba un asiento el cuál no se veía bien quien estaba ya que una columna lo cubría.

**Que bueno verlos, marica, culón, bastardo_** se oyó una voz nasal que los tres identificaron de inmediato.

**¡¿Craig?_** gritan sorprendidos los tres.

**¡¿Estás con ese pendejo?_** Cartman no sabía si estar encabronado o sorprendido.

**¡Oh mierda, sospeche que estabas en una relación por lo hermoso que estas, pero no sospeche de él!_** el de ojos celeste no sabía que hacer con sus brazos, ya que los movía de manera frenética.

El otro pelinegro no dijo nada, solo frunce un poco el ceño con molestia.

Después de eso todo siguió normal, una que otra pelea entre Cartman y Kyle, unas discuciones de Craig y Cartman, Cartman y Stan, Cartman y Kenny... Mejor dicho, Eric no dejaba de molestarlos como siempre.

Kyle les dió en ese momento sus regalos, a Kenny le dio una campera de cuero negro que el tanto quería, Cartman obtuvo un libro de "Como adelgazar 90 kilos", Craig un reloj estilo antiguo con la fecha y las iniciales de él y Kyle en la parte de adentro. El último en recibir algo fue Stan.

**Ten Stan_** le da un sonrisa mientras mientras le daba una bolsa de color azul con un moño rojo.

**Gracias, Kyle_** miraba lo que le dio su amigo y se encontro un CD, también un sobre que decía "De: Craig Para: un cabron".

Como ya era tarde todos se fueron a sus casas, Marsh en seguida se fue a su habitación y comenzó a escuchar el CD, el cuál solo tenía una canción.

**Last Christmas**

**I gave you my heart**

**But the very next day you gave it away**

**This year**

**To save me from tears**

**I'll give it to someone special**

**Once bitten and twice shy**

**I keep my distance**

**But you still catch my eye**

**Tell me baby**

**Do you recognize me?**

**Well**

**It's been a year**

**It doesn't surprise me**

**I wrapped it up and sent it**

**With a note saying I love you**

**I meant it**

**Now I know what a fool I've been**

**But if you kissed me now**

**I know you'd fool me again**

**A crowded room**

**Friends with tired eyes**

**I'm hiding from you**

**And your soul of ice**

**My god I thought you were**

**Someone to rely on**

**Me?**

**I guess I was a shoulder to cry on**

**A face on a lover with a fire in his heart**

**A man under cover but you tore me apart**

**Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again**

**{CHORUS x2}**

**A face on a lover with a fire in his heart**

**A man under cover buy you tore him apart**

**Maybe next year I'll give it to someone**

**I'll give it to someone special.**

Stan se le escapaba unas lágrimas, se sentía como la mierda más mierda de todos y entonces recordo el sobre y vio lo que decía.

_"Querido Hijo de Puta:_

_ De seguro ya oíste la canción, ¡Espero que te sientas como la mierda más mierda del mundo!, te mereces eso y más, pero Kahl es demasiado suave. Te perdono y decidió seguir siendo tu "Super Mejor Amigo", eso ya es demasiado. Mira Marsh, yo soy conciente de que aún te gusta, pero metiste la pata hasta el fondo, lo arruinaste. Ahora esta conmigo, mira me di cuenta que me gusta desde que terminaste con el pero... Debo de admitir que en realidad me lleva gustando de antes. Espero que con esto descubras que tener una obsesión tan idiota con la puta Testaburger. Ahora tendrás que soportar el hecho de que YO este con el, por cierto... ¡Ya perdío su virginidad! Muajajajjajajaja._

_ Atte._

_ Craig Tucker_

_P.D: te mando una foto que de seguro te encantara."_

Mira la foto que es la de un Kyle sonrojado y con una sonrisa apenada mientras era abrazado por el de ojos carbón, el cuál le hacia una seña obscena con el dedo medio a la cámara.

**Será hijo de puta_** susurra en voz baja mientras se queda mirando la cara de Kyle.

**.:The End:.**

Quiero darle las gracias a las siguientes personas: **kaoryamy, jellyD, Chocobollo y symphknot**

Gracias por sus reviews TTwTT, siendo una completa novata recibir 4 reviews es como para decir "MILAGRO!" jejeje, gracias, esto es dedicado a ustedes, espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
